Traidora
by Sadie Kane Black Friki
Summary: Annabeth ha decidido traicionar al Campamento Mestizo y ahora tendrá que vivir por el resto de sus días con el peso de su decisión. Para el reto "What If?" del foro "El Monte Olimpo". (WI?)


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Rick Riordan.

_Esta historia participa del reto "What If…?" del foro "El Monte Olimpo_".

* * *

**Advertencias: **_Este fic se **basa en una situación WI?**_ _(En español "¿Qué pasaría sí...?) _por lo que todos los hechos narrados aquí suceden paralelamente a lo relatado por Riordan. Esto es, simplemente, mi versión de la historia para el WI? que se me dio al azar, por lo que no esperen encontrar mucho canon por aquí. / Va sin beta, así que si ven errores, ya saben por qué.

* * *

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Annabeth hubiera sido la traidora en lugar de Silena?

* * *

**Traidora**

**I.**

Annabeth escuchó los sollozos de Silena con el corazón oprimido. Mientras Percy relataba lo sucedido en el _Princesa Andrómeda, _una lágrima traicionera resbaló por su mejilla, pero se la limpió rápidamente. No podía ser tan hipócrita como para llorar por una muerte que ella misma había causado. No cuando veía a la hija de Afrodita morir poco a poco por la ausencia de su amado.

Percy siguió hablando, pero Annabeth no lo escuchaba. En lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era en el dije de guadaña atado a su muñeca.

* * *

**II.**

—¿Cómo pudiste ser tan tonta? —le preguntó la voz de Luke en su cabeza—. Podríamos haberlo matado en ese momento —_Cronos, _se dijo mentalmente Annabeth, recordando que ya no era su amigo quién hablaba a través de ese cuerpo.

—¡Ay! —exclamó, sacando al titán de su mente, concentrándose en el dolor que la invadía. Percy sujetó su mano con fuerza con el rostro colmado por la preocupación. Pero Annabeth ni siquiera podía mirarlo. Se concentró en las manos de Will Solace curando su hombro envenenado, para no pensar ni en Luke Castellan ni en Percy Jackson.

—Con esto debería bastar —dijo el hijo de Apolo—. Pero necesitaremos algunas medicinas mortales. Normalmente no me atrevería a robar, pero vamos a tener que tratar a mucha más gente.

La mueca de falso dolor de Annabeth, producto de la culpa que la carcomía día y noche, logró que Percy despachara rápidamente a los semidioses del lugar, para dejarla descansar.

—¿Cómo lo conocías? —le preguntó el hijo de Poseidón, una vez que se encontraron solos.

—¿El qué? —replicó Annabeth, a pesar de saber perfectamente de qué hablaba el chico.

—Mi talón de Aquiles —respondió él, después de asegurarse de que nadie más los estaba escuchando—. Si no hubieras interceptado ese puñal, habría muerto.

_Te lo dije, _susurró Cronos en su mente, _te lo dije, niña tonta, y aun así lo detuviste._

—¿Dónde? —preguntó Annabeth, solo para acallar la voz en su cabeza— ¿Dónde tienes el punto débil?

Percy dudó por unos instantes, instantes que tanto Annabeth como Cronos maldijeron mentalmente. Pero, finalmente, el muchacho contestó:

—En la base de la espalda —mientras la risa macabra de Cronos se extendía por cada rincón de la mente de Annabeth, Percy agarraba su mano y le indicaba el lugar exacto en donde su vida podía cortarse tan fácilmente como la de cualquier otro.

Un escalofrío recorrió sus dedos y su brazo, rescatándola por unos segundos del control que el Señor del Tiempo efectuaba en ella. Segundos en los que estuvo tentada a decirle la verdad a Percy, a decirle que era ella, que era ella la culpable de todo. Segundos tan efímeros que ni siquiera le dieron tiempo a disfrutar de la falsa libertad.

Percy separó su mano de su espalda, devolviéndola a la realidad, sacándola de esa burbuja que la mantenía protegida de la maldad y del horror, impidiéndole sacar de su boca las palabras que posiblemente le salvarían la vida a su mejor amigo.

—Descansa —susurró Percy como despedida, besando su frente, antes de dejarla en la habitación sola contra su propia lucha contra Cronos.

* * *

**III.**

La cabeza le dolía horrores, pero no podía pensar en nada más que en la lucha que Percy y Luke llevaban a cabo frente a ella. El sonido de _Backbiter_ y _Contracorriente, _chocando una contra otra, era lo único que se escuchaba en el salón del trono del Olimpo, obligándola a mantener sus ojos clavados en la pelea.

—No pienso rendirme, Cronos —dijo Percy, evitando por poco una estocada de su oponente. El titán, ocupando el cuerpo de Luke Castellan, se separó del muchacho sonriendo macabramente, como si esa afirmación le hubiera causado mucha gracia.

—Pero es que tú ya has perdido, Perseus Jackson —respondió el señor del tiempo, desconcertando al semidiós— ¿No es así, querida Annabeth? ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad al chico, eh? —agregó, señalándola, al tiempo que Percy perdía su concentración para mirarla.

—¿De qué está hablando, Annabeth? —preguntó el chico, olvidando por completo la batalla que tendría que estar luchando. La hija de Atenea cerró los ojos, reprimiendo las lágrimas como respuesta, al tiempo que Cronos se burlaba del hijo de Poseidón:

—¿Es que aún no has descubierto a tu traidora, semidiós? ¿Es que Annabeth todavía no te ha contado como prefirió a Luke y a mí en lugar de a ti y a tu campamento?

Las palabras de Cronos, palabras que Percy se negaba a creer, le pegaron tan fuerte que le hizo perder la concentración por completo. Los ojos verdes de él solo podían enfocarse en una arrepentida Annabeth, bañados de decepción.

Aprovechando su distracción, Cronos volvió a arremeter contra el semidiós, demasiado rápido como para que este pudiera contestar a tiempo.

—¡Percy! —gritó Annabeth, demasiado tarde. Pero su grito no sirvió de nada. Cuando Cronos enterró _Backbiter_ en el único punto mortal de Percy Jackson, ya no había nada que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer.

Annabeth corrió junto al cadáver de su mejor amigo, gimiendo su nombre desesperada, incapaz de creer que lo había perdido.

Mientras tanto, Cronos se acercó por atrás de la rubia, sabiendo que esta la traicionaría en cuanto pudiera, dispuesta a matarla a ella también para acabar con el problema. Pero una flecha plateada se clavó en la axila del cuerpo de Luke Castellan, atingiendo su propio punto mortal, desestabilizándolo por completo.

Thalia Grace, arco en mano, avanzó a través del salón de tronos, recogiendo el cuchillo perdido de Annabeth en el camino y terminando con él la vida de Luke y Cronos al mismo tiempo.

—Thalia —murmuró Annabeth, medio disculpándose, medio suplicándole, aún con la voz ahogada por las lágrimas que la acompañaban. Pero una mirada de desprecio de Thalia le bastó para que se alejara de ella y de Percy, al punto que otros semidioses entraban a la estancia.

—Eras tú ¿no es así? —preguntó Thalia, con la voz impregnada de rabia—. Eras tú la traidora ¿Cómo pudiste, Annabeth? ¿Cómo pudiste mirarnos a mí y a Percy a la cara, a todo el Campamento Mestizo, y vendernos de esa manera?

—Thalia, yo… —intentó justificarse la chica, mientras diversas exclamaciones se escuchaban en boca de los demás semidioses.

—Eres igual que él —la interrumpió la hija de Zeus, señalando a su otro amigo de la infancia—. Un monstruo. Un monstruo que tendrá que vivir con todos sus pecados. Vete, Annabeth, vete y que ninguno de nosotros vuelva a encontrarte jamás. Hoy has traicionado al Olimpo y asesinado a tu mejor amigo sin piedad. Me aseguraré que ni para ti, ni para Luke, haya perdón jamás —declaró Thalia, luchando con el dolor que le causaba tal decepción.

Annabeth la miró aterrada, pero no fue capaz de suplicar disculpa alguna, sabiendo que su antigua amiga cumpliría con su palabra sin importar nada.

Solo una pequeña mirada hacia el inmóvil cuerpo de su mejor amigo fue lo único que pudo ver de él antes de abandonar el Olimpo, arrastrando consigo una traición con la que tendría que vivir el resto de sus días, junto con el pensamiento de haber perdido a las dos personas más preciadas en su vida por tan errónea decisión.

* * *

_Luché un poco bastante con ese final, pero aquí está. No sé muy bien qué salió, ni si les va a gustar, pero espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura._

_¿Sería mucho pedir un review?_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Sam._

_PD: Si aún no lo han hecho, ¡no olviden pasarse por el foro "El Monte Olimpo"! Que todo el mundo es bienvenido ;)_


End file.
